Hi i'm saidbh, and YES i am irish
by LOSTcharlie-claireLOST
Summary: umm this is kind of my first ever story so please dont flame.. it is about an irish girl who transfers to hogwarts..hopefully no longer a mary sue..: im not really sure where this is going so.. if anyone likes it please say so and il try to make it good!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue, Defence.

Dear diary, My name is Saidbh Gabrial-Theresa Foley.I'm 5'12 which is really weird 'cause I'm only 16. I have brown curly-ish hair and olive brown eyes eyes I am kind of fat and even though I'm fat I am a bit small in the ,um, chestal area, I was born in Ireland and I stayed there until I was 15, I went to O'Learies school for witchcraft and wizardry, then my mom finally got fed up with the rain and decided that england was somehow "sunny". Any way I'm pretty weird because I'm a witch, and a muggleborn, but the thing that is weirdest about me is that I have really weird powers. Like seriously, I can make a fireball in the palm of my hand, and I can move the air and make people unable to breath, and I can bring water out of anywhere even from the walls and then I can make earthquakes and stuff, I figured this out when I was 5. I was just sitting in the park reading my book when thes two seven year olds came up behind me and picked up my book ,"hey Saidbh, whatcha' readin, poopy stuff I bet. Pride an' Predudick." "for yer information" I said "it's pride an' predjudice". "Well you won't be needing it" they said and started tearing it up "Stop!" I said. When all of a sudden they started choking and fire started running up their arms, I suppose it would be pretty useful in battle now that you-know-who's been resurrected, but i was really freaked out at the time. I still have trouble saying you-know whos name though. I'm a hufflepuff and I'm in my sixth year at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, but I don't think anyone ever notices me, even though I am the smartest person in this entire school, including dumbledore,way, im not really the smartest, in fact I'd say im probably the dumbest in my year, im pretty smart logic wise though,but anyway its either they don't notice me or they just ignore me…I really do hate it when people pay loads of attention to me, but come on I would enjoy people knowing I existed! I just find it really unfair. Anyway the other day I heard one of the "famous trio", Hermione Granger, talking to Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet about a secret defense group and anyone who wanted to join just had to go to the hogs head at 12 at the next Hogsmeade visit. I decided I would show up. This might be my ticket to people noticing me, I am not that good at defence though.. And I want to be able to show off a little bit with my powers I really want to leave everyone there flabbergasted so I might just throw up a shield of earth or air or something like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Hogsmeade.

Dear diary, you will never believe what happened today. I went to the hogs head about five minutes late and I burst into the room and everybody started staring at me. One boy got up and yelled "hey she's a slytherin, somone get her out of here!" just because I wore a white top and a pair of green skinny jeans. Every body starded clambering over the chairs trying to get to me first when all of a sudden harry yelled out "wait, we should see what she wants first" most of the people there agreed so harry said "what do you want, slytherin?" "For your information I happen to be a Gryffindor" " no your not, one of us would have seen you besides Hermione didn't invite any seventh years" "actually I am a sixth year" I told him "and I came here because I want to be prepared for when voldemort comes after me" at that point everybody in the room started sniggering, one boy I recognised as zacharias smith said "why would he come after you its obviously not your good looks" some people stated full out laughing at that " because smith" I said "I have powers the dark lord knows not" harry, hermione and ron froze at that comment. But after that they continued the meeting. After everyone started walking out the door I gathered my bags and walked in the direction of the trio because I needed to go to the bathroom and they were standing in front of it. "Excuse me" I said to ron " you're blocking the bathroom" he blushed but didn't move. Harry started talking then" how do you know about the prophesy ? what are your powers ? how did you get them? How much do you know? We aren't going to let you go until you tell us." I said "look I am not going to tell you you do not even know my bloody name and if you don't move I'll make you move!" "I would like to see you try" said ron "fine , I said ,here you go" I cocentrated on moving them over to the barstand and sure enough they began to float over there and when I was sure they got there safeley I walked into the bathroom and finally relieved myself. When I had come back out they were still standing there and just looking at the bathroom door with their mouths open like goldfish, so I just walked out.

Love, Saidbh.

an/ i wrote most of this a year ago so i know realise yes harry doesnt tell ron and hermione about the prophesy until sith year and he himself doesnt find out about it till the end of fifth year..:L sorry


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 the room of requirement.

Dear diary, guess what? I found the room of requirement. Ok sorry, I totally ruined that. I was going to go all slow and describe my search for a place to meet and then make a bit of suspence and then finally say that I found the room of requirement on the seventh floor next to the painting of barnabus the barmy. But I totally ruined it. Anyway I kept telling them that I had found it but they just did not listen it is so unfair and then while I was telling them for the thirteenth time harry started walking around the corridor and I just knew he was about to find the room so I yelled out "frickin hell would ya just listen to me fer once, the room of requirement is right there!" so they all started staring at me then they said "where?" so I said "you just have to walk backwards and forwards three times and then you think of what you need" I said. Demonstrating at the same time and then when they turned to look at the wall sure enough there was a door just waiting for them to enter. I smirked smugly at the flabbergasted looks on their faces. And said "well,well,well someone has finally listened to me." I was actually really surprised that they listened to me. But after that Ron said "I still don't think we can trust her,she doesn't look very smart. She might blurt our plans to anyone." I had allready walked around the corner but I could still hear them. "Ron" said hermione "she can probably still hear you!" I like hermione best out of the trio she's the smartest out of the lot and she's tactful. "Ron don't you think we should find out what powers she has before we make her an enemy"said harry. "No" said Ron. I liked ron the least, he was kinda dumb and he didn't have one ounce of tact, also he ate like a pig. Harry is ok I guess he doesn't really try to ignore me, he has a little tact and he only eats like somone who's perma-hungry, but all boys are like that so he doesn't really stand out. Ron is the one who looks like me the most but I would like to say that I am a LOT nicer to look at. Harry is the one I look the least like we both have permanently pale skin, but so does everyone else in englind, ireland, scotland and wales. The only thing Hermione and I have is we are both girls and we both have curly hair, though I like to say that mine isn't really bushy.. Anyway it is almost time for lights out and I live with a prefect in my dorm so, goodnight!

Love, Saidbh


End file.
